1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device capable of communicating with a host device via a plurality of types of communication standards, and a control method for a print control device.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a printing device having a wired communication unit and a wireless communication unit is configured in such a way that data is not received via wireless communication during print control based on a print job received via wired communication, in order to reduce hardware resources such as a reception buffer. Therefore, there is a problem that, during print control based on a print job received via wired communication, even if a host device connected via wireless communication is trying to grasp the state of the printing device, connection is physically impossible and the host device cannot grasp the state. Thus, JP-A-2007-79924 is proposed as a method for solving this problem. JP-A-2007-79924 discloses a configuration in which wireless communication is permitted during print control based on a print job received via wired communication so as to transmit the state of a printing device to a host device via wireless communication, whereas reception of a print job from the host device is rejected. This configuration enables the host device to be notified of the state of the printing device even during print control based on a print job received via wired communication.
Meanwhile, as another problem of the printing device having a wired communication unit and a wireless communication unit, in the case where a specific device such as a smartphone is used as a host device, Bluetooth connection cannot be made from an application thereon (dedicated application for utilizing the printing device). For example, in the case of a printing device capable of USB communication and Bluetooth (trademark registered) communication, the connection of Bluetooth communication needs to be in a disconnected state when print control is carried out on the basis of a print job received from a first host device via USB communication. Therefore, when the printing of a print job received from a second host device is started after the printing of the print job received from the first host device is finished, the user must manually carry out a Bluetooth connection operation from the OS setting of the second host device (smartphone). This is inconvenient. Also, in the case where printing device experiences an error and turns into a power-off state because of a certain trouble, a Bluetooth connection operation must be carried out similarly after the cancelation of the error. Again, this is inconvenient.